Items
This page may work better with separate, in-depth articles. Help by making pages for any of the item types and link them to their names on this page (adding pictures of the items also helps) Weapons There are a wide variety of weapons in 3079, which can be used by either the player or another NPC. All ranged weapons use a certain amount of energy, which when depleted will cause a "life support brownout" and remove a small amount of health - however, when this happens there's also a chance to increase your total energy capacity. Weapon Types: Blasters: A fast weapon that is good at short to medium range, uses a small amount of energy, and can be fired very quickly. This is a good first weapon to have, as it can take down low-level enemies quickly. Assault rifles: Fires a multi-round burst, good at medium range. Uses a medum amount of energy. This is a good all-around weapon. Shotguns: Fires many projectiles at once, a great close range weapon. Uses medium energy. Heavy guns: Fires a single, relatively slow projectile, somewhat similar to a rocket launcher. The shot explodes on impact, and can destroy soft terrain. Useful at medium to long range, and take medium energy to use. Precision rifles: A powerful and very accurate rifle, great for sneak-attacks and sniping from cover. Uses medium to high energy, secondary action is a scoped zoom. Note that projectiles still take time to travel to the target, so adjust your aim accordingly. Launchers: Fires one to three grenades that bounce and explode, can deal a great damage but uses a large amount of energy. These grenades can also deform terrain, allowing for the quick creation of traps or trenches, as well as the ability to halt an oncoming enemy by dumping it into a quickly created pit while simultaneously doing a good deal of damage to it. Knives & Swords: Used for close range attacks that deal great damage and use no energy. Demon Smiters: A special class of weapon (so far mainly swords), which is the only type of weapon that can do damage to the red translucent demons that you will encounter in later stages of the game. Demon smiters at or above the level of a demon will kill with one hit. Armor Armor comes in four forms: Boots, Leggings, Body and Helmets. Armor provides additional protection from damage. Some armor also boosts stats such as speed and mining, and can also protect you from poison. Upgrades Upgrades can be used on weapons and armor to add additional effects such as increased health, energy, damage, and skills, as well as faster weapon speed and movement speed. Only one upgrade can be put on any weapon or armor piece. Playable Vehicles Mini-fighters - First appearance during v2.10.6b. To pilot press E to get in controls with the mouse and X button will be used to land (not yet implemented as of v2.10.6b) Armed with a laser gun(?) which does not seem to require energy and is not capable of stealth. Blue is for the Humoid Faction Red is for the Neander Faction Original Post Other Buff and Debuff "Guns"- '''(Equipable Handheld Item) The gun/item is used to apply positive or negative effects to player,his allies,or the enemies themselves. To apply a personal buff, equip the buff/debuff gun and then Right-click to apply it to yourself . Most of these are stackable and can be abpplied to other players/NPC by using the "shoot" option by left-clicking with the mouse. Health Packs '''Key-card - A card required to unlock orange doors(locked). Each card has a limited amount of uses,they can be found, dropped, or bought. Batteries - Increase your Maximum Energy. May occasionally have other buffs as well. Generators - '''Increase your energy Regeneration rate. May occasionally have other buffs as well. '''Drills- Vary in level like guns,its used to gather minerals from stone,or caves which can be sold for credits. '''Contruction Tool - '''Item with limited contruction resources (usually 48, can be recharged at vendors) that can spawn: *Metal Walls - 1 Resource per segment *Concrete Walls - 1 Resource per segment *Doors - 1 Resource per segment *Lights - 8 Resources *Storage - 16 Resources *Home Spawn Block - 32 Resources *Regeneration Bay/Charger Block (Restores Health/Energy) - 32 Resources *Turrets - 32 Resources These items allow the player to build their own fortress/base on a server or in single player mode. Category:gameplay